Someoka Ryuugo
Someoka Ryuugo (染岡 竜吾) was one of the first members and is the first forward of Raimon, becoming one of the Dark Emperors in Season 2 then later becoming part of Inazuma Japan. Profile Inazuma Eleven (game) *''"Raimon's fearsome goal scorer is really all heart."'' Appearance He has pink hair and is very tall, he has a normal skin color. Personality He is a guy with a sharp tongue and gets angry easily, but deep down he is kinda sweet. Someoka also dislikes change within the team, as is shown when first Gouenji and then Fubuki first joined Raimon. Considering that he had no such problems when, for example, Domon or Kidou first joined, his reservations might only apply to the foward position, though, and the ace striker position in particular. Plot Season 1 Someoka is one of the first members of the Raimon Soccer Club, he and Handa joined at the same time, as they used to be in their elementary school's soccer club, and also found it hard to ask to join since Endou and Aki were the only ones in the club. Gouenji, a transferee, made him jealous of his skills. Later, he accepts Gouenji Shuuya and acquires a new technique called Dragon Crash and combining with Gouenji to form Dragon Tornado. They won against Teikoku and Zeus. Season 2 In the fight against Aliea Academy, he initially had trouble accepting Fubuki Shirou as he strongly felt that Gouenji shouldn't be replaced and that the ace-striker seat was rightfully Gouenji's. However, he later overcame it, with Endou's help, with the belief that they were strengthening the team so that when Gouenji came back, the team would be good enough for him. He has a combination hissatsu technique with Fubuki -- Wyvern Blizzard. Season 3 He wanted to join the Inazuma Japan and they had a match so the Coach (Kudou Michiya) can see their skills, but he was not selected to be in the team. Later, he and Sakuma Jirou replaced Fubuki Shirou and Midorikawa Ryuuji in Inazuma Japan after they got injured in the match against Fire Dragon. He was shown to learn the move Dragon Slayer, and soon upgraded it to V3 as the story progressed. With his hissatsu he fought against various teams in the FFI. Up until the match against Little Gigant, though he was put into the bench because he was injured after block with his own body Draco's Double Jaw. Later he was celebrating that they won the FFI. He is seen later at the graduation ceremony at Raimon. Movie He and Handa Shinichi are the first two to join the soccer club as it was built. Then the first seven members later joined to make the Raimon Eleven Team. Game appearance Hissatsu *'SH Dragon Crash' (ドラゴンクラッシュ) *'SH Wyvern Crash' (ワイバーンクラッシュ) *'SH Dragon Slayer' (ドラゴンスレイヤー) *'SH Dragon Cannon' ('Dark Emperor Form) *'OF' Zigzag Spark '''(Game only) *OF''' Rolling Hell (Game only) *'SH Dragon Tornado' (ドラゴントルネード) (with Gouenji) *'SH Wyvern Blizzard' (ワイバーンブリザード) (with Fubuki) *'SH Dark Phoenix' (ダークフェニクズ) (with Kazemaru and Max) (as a member of Dark Emperors) Trivia *In the dub, his last name is 'Dragonfly', a pun on his moves which are mostly dragon related. *In relation to this, the ryuu (竜'') in his first name ''Ryuugo means dragon. *His character song in the Inazuma Eleven Character Song Original Album '''is " ''The Bad Boys Brother's Blues ~The Ocean, and Manliness and Chivalry and Mohawk~/Bad Boys Brother's Blues ~Umi to Kan to Kyou to Mohikan~'" with Fudou , Tsunami and Tobitaka. Category:Characters Category:Forwards Category:Raimon Category:Dark Emperors Category:Inazuma Japan